


Understanding

by HW_MITYO



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: In search for understanding humanity, Fl4k finally finds it. Till the very end.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I'm joining the fandom.

_Understanding_

_It was a hard felt battle. The war against the Calypso Twins wasn’t easy, but with the combined skill of the four new recruits and everyone from Pandora, Promethea and other planets. They manage to end the twins in their race for the vaults._

_Amara dealt the final blow against Tyreen, it was a good cooperation between her and Zane. Knowing Zane’s skills in deception and the ability to gain the attention of anyone, Amara delivered multiple punches to Tyreen’s face and ended it off with a shotgun to the head. With a wipe off her sweat she smiled weakly at Zane for a job well done._

_“Ye sure did a number on her lass.” Zane sighed, injecting himself with a health needle “You could have given me here chance to bitch slap her.”_

_“Sorry old man.” Amara chuckled and smiled when the operative offered her a hand to get up “I often get overboard when fighting.”_

_“I noticed that.” Zane said._

_Meanwhile Moze and Flak were lucky to defeat Troy, with Moze’s iron bear completely obliterated to pieces and Troy getting the upper hand. Flak manages to fire a shot of their jakobs rifle to the male twin’s arm, but Troy threw his sword directly at Flak’s direction as Moze used her vladof pistol to end Troy’s life._

_Troy struggled to breathe as Moze stood up and aimed her pistol at Troy’s face._

_“Fuck. You.” Moze said and pulled the trigger, one is for destroying her mech, and another for almost scaring her to death._

_“We did it Fl4k! Nice s..” Moze didn’t manage to finish her sentence when she sees her fallen comrade pinned to the ground._

_Troy’s sword was launched like a gun and it went straight to Fl4k’s body._

_“FL4K!” Moze yelled and immediately rushed to the injured robot._

_Her voice was so loud that Amara, Zane, and the pets heard. Fl4k grunted a bit before pulling the blade off their chest and toss it away. They can feel their system malfunction, likely irredeemable at this point. They regret they let their guard down, but they guessed their anger got the better of them._

_“What were you thinking?!” Moze asked angrily “Are you an idiot or something! Why didn’t you dodged it!”_

_Amara was the next to Fl4k’s side, she gasped and Fl4k could see the terror in her eyes that immediately changed to anger and frustration._

_“Geez, don’t worry we got a health needle” Amara said in frustration but realized she was all out “Zane I need-_

_“No…I…I don’t have any left.” Zane replied. Reaching the three in time._

_“It’s fine.” Fl4k whispered, struggling to keep their voice clear from the static._

_“No it’s not okay!” Moze yelled “I shouldn’t have charged ahead like you warned me not to do!”_

_“It’s okay. You and Moze are the best of friends after all” Fl4k jokingly said._

_Their pets finally reached them, their beloved Skag saw its master slowly dying, walked closer and lay down beside Fl4k as it whimpers in grief while Fl4k pats its head._

_“You did great my friend.” Fl4k praised “I wasn’t just quick enough.”_

_Fl4k’s spiderant and jabber came as well, seeing Fl4k down and dying felt bad for them. No matter what they could do, they knew their master can’t be saved._

_Moze couldn’t hold back her tears of frustration, regret and disbelief, started to grab Amara and cried quietly whilst the siren comforts her. Zane kneeled beside Fl4k and smiled in comfort while Fl4k nodded in return._

_The rest of their comrades reached them, disbelief that one of the four mercenaries is dying._

_“W-What happened?” Axton asked._

_“Fl4k saved Moze from getting killed but got stabbed by a sword in return.” Maya replied._

_“He’s going to be alright…right?” Salvador asked._

_“We don’t know.” Athena replied._

_“They lived a full life” Zer0 commented._

_“Dammit, we could have done something.” Timothy cursed “I c-could have done something.”_

_“Darling, none of it is our fault.” Aurelia said._                     

_“Oh GOD! This is another one of those sad but turns out he’s still okay bit right?!” Claptrap assumes._

_“I don’t think it works like that again.” Rhys said._

_“He doesn’t have a gizmo like Sasha’s” Fiona added._

_“So there’s nothing we can do?” Vaughn asked._

_“Pretty much. We lost a lot in this war.” Sasha replied._

_“Why must it be this way?” Gortys said sadly._

_“Because that’s the way of life.” Loader Bot replied._

_“TEARS OF BLOOD, I WILL WIPE IT AWAY WITH A SANDPAPER OF EMOTIONAL SAVAGERY!” Krieg hollered._

_“You know…I guess I finally understand humanity.” Fl4k confessed “Friends. Families. Everyone. The people around me, supporting me and care for me, I guess that’s humanity.”_

_And with last and final blink. Fl4k’s green light went off._                                                                                           

 

“NOOOOOOO!” Moze cried.

Zane cursed himself and gripped his hand tight.

Amara tries to hold back her tears but failing.

Everyone else can’t bow their heads, in respect to their fallen comrade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So Fl4k, what’s your password again?”

“PetMaster69” Fl4k answered.

Everyone looked at the Mechromancer Gaige already pressing buttons on her echo “Yeah, their heart chip isn’t in their body, its like a network! I can make multiple bodies for our pet master here.”

“Wait what?!” Moze, Amara, and Zane asked and immediately their echoes got a message from their ‘dead’ friend.

“U w U”

“OKAY NOW I’M GONNA KILL THEM!” Moze yelled as Zane holds the feral gunner from attacking the mechromancer.

Amara only snickers at the trolling beastmaster and looks out to everyone laughing at the prank. Guess this means the war is over….for now.

**Author's Note:**

> CLASSIC BORDERLANDS!
> 
> I'm so excited for this game so I'd probably do more. Mostly on Zer0, Timothy, and Angel centric.  
> I'd also decided not to dwell more on Moze, Fl4k, Amara and Zane as well as Tyreen, Troy, Lorelie etc cause I haven't known them well that much other than the gameplay reveal.


End file.
